Aple
Gail is a Teenager that helps protect Orange Star City from crimminals. he first appears in Dragon Ball SF. later after meeting Pan ,he starts to develop a relationship with her, which eventually leads to him marring her, and having a son named Hyo. he is also the Grandfather of Goku Jr. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Early Life:' Gail was born in the 779 Age to Chief Briggs and Gail's Mother. at the age of 3, his mother died from a cancer, leaving his father, to raise him alone. looking up to his father for becoming a Police Officer and eventually the Police Chief of Orange Star City. Gail trains in basic martial Arts to help sharpenn his skills and becomes a vigilantie and protector of Orange Star City City. Generation Saga through 32nd World Tournament Saga: During Dragon Ball SF, 7 years has now passed, Gail is now a Teenager and enroll in Orange Star High School. after meeting Pan, he starts to develop a crush and a bit of a rivalry with her, as they protect the city from crimminals. after discovering that Pan, was infact the Great Saiyagirl, he and her become even more close, and even laerns how to control his Ki and the Bukujstu from her. after learning of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Gail competes, and witnesses the true powers of Pan and her family and Friends. 'Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga:' During the Nikon Saga, Gail scarificing his life to save Pan from a on coming attack from Nikon. before he dies, he confesses that he loves her. During the Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga, while in the Other World, Gail under goes training with the King Kai along with some of the other deceased Z Fighter. During the Cobra Saga, Gail is revived by the Gold Star Dragon Balls, and reunites with Pan, after she's bought back to life on Earth. 'Dr. Yale Saga through Super Android 22 Saga:' During this point in Dragon Ball SF, Gail and Pan are still dating, and Gail is still protecting Orange star City, even after he graduated from Orange Star High School.' '''his role is reduced to a minor Appearance. '35th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga: during this point in Dragon Ball SF, Gail and Pan are now married, and have a son named Hyo. Gail has also join the Police force in Orange Star City. his family also lives in the city. '''Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga: 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Techniques and Abilities:' Ki Blast: the most basic form of a Ki Blast. Gail learned how to control his Ki, after asking Pan to teach him to perform the Technique. Bukujustu: '''Also known as the '''Sky Dancing Technique. Gail also learned this Technique from Pan, during his Training. Ki Sense: The ability to sense life nergy. Masenko: Gail learned the Energy Attack from Pan, during his training. After Image Technique: Gail was taught this technique from Pan , during his training to prepare for the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Transfromation:' 'Great SaiyaBoy: ' this is Gail in a Transformation Suit in Dragon ball SF. after finding out Pan's secret identity as the Great Saiyagirl, he and her become partners and continues to fight crime in Orange Star City together. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings